Oh no! DSK's Doing humor! AHH! THE INSANITY!
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: Well, Here it is, my first humor and poetry. Its songs right now. Poetry later. and swearing ^_^ R
1. Candyness

DSK: haha i was sugar high and stuff and twitching like mad last night at 1 am and i was listning to one of my NOW tapes i think it was NOW4 and i came across this song and im like OMGOSHNESS and i like, had to write words to it so i did and anyways im proud of it lol  
  
Seto: Shes nuts  
  
DRB: yeah but dun blame her, blame the sugar and caffene..  
  
DNK: HIIIII! im new now im DarkNoaKaiba, DSK's relitive you could say? lol  
  
DMK: im DarkMokubaKaiba, the other brother of DSK and DNK ^_^ i give ideas for the storys and songs, but i never co-write so im hardly around.  
  
Yes yes enough introductions  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Nor do i own Mandy Moore's song Candy  
  
Oh and this song is sung by a few of the charaters, i'll name them as they go along.  
  
^~^~^~^~^  
  
Candy  
  
(Jounouchi)  
  
(To Yugi): I'm so addicted to the dueling that your teaching to me (Shizuka: ohhh)  
  
(Yugi)  
  
Can't go without it this duelings got me weak in the knees (Anzu: Whoa baby Shizuka: baby)  
  
(Ryou&Yugi)  
  
Spirits in control everytime they take me im weak (Anzu: ohh)  
  
(Jounouchi)  
  
Cant you hear me callin beggin you to make a move  
  
(Anzu&Shizuka: Oh yeah oh yeah)  
  
(Yami)  
  
so come and duel me come and show me your cards yeah yeah yeah  
  
(Yugi)  
  
Play your cards it like sugar to my mind and oh yeah  
  
(Yami,Yugi,Jounouchi)  
  
Im cravin for this, im dueling like this is canda-ay-yay  
  
(Yami)  
  
Sweet sweet duelin got me goin to the extremes (Yugi: You dun gotta worry)  
  
(Seto)  
  
Wont go without it my dueling decks got a hold on me (Isis,Anzu,Shizuka: Whoa baby-baby)  
  
(Yami)  
  
Satisfyin oh yeah let me show you what im made of (Isis: Made of)  
  
(Jounouchi)   
  
(To Yugi) No doubt about you got me feedin crazy cant get enough  
  
(Bakura)  
  
Wont you duel with me come show me who you are yeah yeah yeah make your move yeah duelings no harm *grins maniaclly* yeah yeah yeah  
  
(Yugi)  
  
And im cravin for this im dueling like this is canda-ay-yay  
  
(Ryou)  
  
Know who you are, and know your deck well for this will always be yours  
  
(Yugi)  
  
Yeah im cravin duelin like this is canda-ay-yay  
  
(Bakura)  
  
Wont you duel with me come show me who you are yeah yeah yeah make your move yeah duelings no harm *grins maniaclly* yeah yeah yeah  
  
(Yugi)  
  
And im cravin for this im dueling like this is canda-ay-yay  
  
(Repeat 2X)  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
DSK: Weell? How do you like it?  
  
Seto: YOU ONLY GAVE ME ONE LINE IN THE ENTIRE THING!!  
  
DSK: *sweatdrops* yeah cause you fit the part the rest of it fitted everyone else.sorry but you'll be the star in my next one!  
  
Seto: I better be.  
  
DSK: *sweatdrop* err okay.So anyways the next one will be about Seto but sung by Jou. Slight shounen-ai you could say? (maybe?)  
  
Seto: *makes a big kawaii face* Please R&R DSK and I would _REALLY_ appreciate it!  
  
DSK: See ya in the next chapter! 


	2. Introductions and Parodys!

DSK: Welcome! I have decided to try a kareoke thing...Anyways yeah^_^ Heh..this is quite funny..I re wrote the song Beat it and stuff..its now a Yugioh song lmao..okay? i'll make the /charaters/ sing it lol  
  
Bakura: Oh dear ra shes gone insane!  
  
Yami: Yes!  
  
Seto: SAVE US!  
  
Yugi: I think its cute ^^  
  
Everyone: *anime crashes and sweatdrops*  
  
DSK: Anyways.There might be some shounen-ai or such in it and swearing so yeah.^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its charaters or Micheal Jackson's song Beat it  
  
~~~~  
  
Bakura: We told you not to ever duel around here. Dont wanna duel your deck you better dissappear  
  
Yami: The fires in our eyes and our words are really clear so  
  
All: Beat it just beat it  
  
Seto: You better forfeit and quit while you're ahead  
  
Yami: Dont wanna see no tears dont be an amature  
  
Bakura: You wanna be tough better duel while you can  
  
All: So beat it  
  
Malik: But you wanna be bad  
  
All: just beat it, beat it, no one wants to be defeated showin how weak and strong is your deck it doesnt matter who wins the fight just beat it just beat it  
  
Yami Malik: We're out to duel you better quit while you can  
  
Seto: Dont wanna be a fool while showin off your moves  
  
Jounouchi: You wanna duel around better duel while you can  
  
All: so beat it  
  
Malik: You have to show us that you really dont care  
  
Yami: Your playin with the king this aint no common game  
  
Yami Malik: We'll crush you and we'll mush you and it will all be very fair  
  
All: so beat it  
  
Jounouchi: But you wanna be bad  
  
All: just beat it beat it no one wants be defeated showin how weird and strong is your deck it doesnt matter who wins the match  
  
All: Just beat it beat it no one wants to be defeated showin how big and strong is your deck it only matters what happens next (repeat 2X)  
  
~~~~~~ DSK: So whatcha think?  
  
Bakura: It sucked.  
  
Yami: Yeah.  
  
Seto: Its...Weird.  
  
Jou: I like it! ^_^  
  
Malik:...No comment.  
  
Y/M: Im with my aibou...  
  
DSK: R&R PLEASE! ^_^ 


	3. Things are More Complicated

DSK: okay i'll just get on with this, song fiction tyvm  
  
Yami: Who does it star?  
  
DNK: It stars Jou and Seto.  
  
Jou: YAY!  
  
Seto: *trys to look normal but on the inside hes bursting with joy*  
  
DSK: it's a friendship fiction but a seto jou none the less.  
  
DMK: yes now anyways..  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or Avril Lavigne's Complicated.  
Complicated  
  
By DarkSetoKaiba  
*Chill out, whatcha yellin for, lay back its all been done before and if, you could only let it be you will see..*  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya was sitting in the back of the class dazing off thinking, then all of a sudden he hears a thwack and a sound of yelling and a string of curses following that afterwards then more yelling. He didnt get it. He had been through this all before, why did he have to yell all the time? Jounouchi had never actually thought about it but he could see Kaiba was stressed, he was totally stupid. 'He should chill for a while, he looks like he needs it.'  
  
*I like, you the way you are, when were drivin in your car, and you were talkin to me one on one but you become..*  
  
After school he was trailing behind, he watched Kaiba sweep out of the classroom and walk down the hall, poised and perfect as if he was floating on air, for the longest time he had always admired the older Kaiba but somthing happened and he found himself, likeing him.  
  
It had started raining while school was going on, he grumbled about it since the only day he decided not to bring his umbrella it decides to rain. He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets and swalked out from under the building and into the rain and started walking home.  
  
A black limo pulled up by him and the door opened revealing, Seto Kaiba. "Want a ride mutt?" Jounouchi Couldnt believe it. He was so shocked that Seto Kaiba, THEE Seto Kaiba had offered him a ride. "Well are you going to stand there or are you going to get in?" Kaibas voice brang him back from his train of thought. "Uhh, Okay." Was all Jounouchi could say as he got in the limo.  
  
*Somebody else, round everyone else you watchin your back like you cant relax, you try to be cool you look like a fool to me, tell me..*  
  
After giving Kaiba the address to his hour he stared out the window thinking again but was snapped out of it by kaibas voice. "So, has your dueling skills gotten better Jou?" Kaiba asked with a raised eyebrow. It wasnt like Kaiba to make small talk but Jou went with it. "I havent really dueled for a while. Not since Battle City. No one really wants to duel anymore." Jou remarked, absently looking out the window, he sighed.  
  
Feeling rather depressed right now. "Well, since you havnt dueled for a while why not come over tommrrow after school and we could have a duel. No stakes no nothing just a plain simple duel." Kaiba said. To Jou, he could see Kaiba was uneasy. 'Man, he really needs a break so he can relax. Maybe this duel is what we both need, for him to relax and for me to get the feeling for dueling again.' "Sure, im down with that."  
  
Jou was still uneasy about it but when they had arrived at Jou's house he started to get out but Kaiba grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Jou, I heard about your father, be careful." Was all Kaiba said and he let go of Jous wrist and slid back into the limo and shut the door and the limo drove off.  
  
Jou went into the house and went to his room and got out his dueling deck and went through it and got out some extra cards and went through them and exchanged a few to make his deck stronger. Then he thought about Kaiba, he sounded a bit concernred but Jou thought that Kaiba thought that he was a fool for telling Jou that.  
  
*Why'da have to go and make things so complicated. I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else gets me frustrated. When lifes like this you. You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and turn it into honesty and promise me im never gonna find you fake it. no no no...*  
  
As Jou thought about this more and more it seemed to get more complicated. it was like Kaiba had two sides to him. Mokuba had always said that Kaiba was not all bad. That was just an act to cover up his past. It was like Kaiba was another person and the more he thought of he he became more and more frustrated by the complicity of it.  
  
The next day after school Jou headed towards the Kaiba Mansion and knocked on the door, Kaiba answered and lead him to a small dueling arena where they had 4000 life points each, nothing at stake.  
  
It was a tough battle, Jono gave it all that he got but still lost anyways. because Kaiba pulled the god card Obilisk and played it, elemnating his monsters and lifepoints. Jono stepped down from the dueling platform and stood at the base of it as Kaiba walked over towards him. "You still havnt lost your touch Jou, but your cards are still pretty weak, I know you went to Duelist Kingdom and won second place and went to battle city with them but they are pretty weak, if you dont want new cards then you need to think of more stratagies with them. I could help you with that."  
  
Jou thought for a moment. "I guess I could use some more tips even though im good at this game, always learn more the harder you try." Jou said flashing one of his dumb lopsided grins and Kaiba smirked at that "True but to me you're still an amature." Kaiba joked and Jounouchi anime fell over then snorts and Kaiba and Jou walk back to the living room and Jou hands him his deck and kaiba starts giving him tips and stratagies on them. 'As long as he doesnt fake this im pretty sure I can learn alot' Jou thought with a smile on his face.  
  
And Kaiba kept his word and stayed honest and Jou did learn alot from this and now he still rivals Yugi and can now beat the World Champion because of his teachings.  
  
*no no no...*  
  
~^~^~^~^~ DSK: okay, i know i didnt use all of the words but thats what came to me so nyah! anyways...I like it. its not a romantic one but it has hints heh its more of a friendship type thing. so anyways...  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
Seto: R&R PLEASE IF YOU DON'T ILL SICK MY BEWDS ON YOU!  
  
Jou: AND ILL SICK MY REBD ON YOU!  
  
DSK: You heard them..R&R.. 


	4. Feeling a little 'lucky?

DSK: haha i thought of this when i was listnin to the song and decided to turn it into a yugioh song (sorry i was in a sugar rush heh -_-) Anyways..  
  
Disclaimer: sorry, I dont own Yugioh. nor do i own lucky by britney spears (thank god) Me: Now anyways...Ima have Jou sing it (joey to the dubbers)  
  
Lucky  
  
By, DarkSetoKaiba  
  
Jou: This is a story about a boy named Seto...  
  
Jou: Earling morning...  
  
Jou: He gets up..With a knock knock knock on the door.  
  
Jou: its time for dueling, perfect smirk its your blue eyes their waitin for.  
  
Jou: They go...  
  
Jou: Isnt he lucky, this cold hearted guy.  
  
Jou: And they say...  
  
Jou: Hes so lucky, hes a star but he cry cry crys in his lonely heart thinking 'if theres nothing missing in my life then why to these dreams come at night?' (A/N: okay seto has nightmares sometimes about mokuba and gozaburo sometimes (this is a spoiler) anyways yeah...)  
  
Jou: lost in the building, in the corp. but theres no one there to get him out.  
  
Jou: and the world is waiting and he keeps on dueling.  
  
Jou: But tell me...What happens when it stops?  
  
Jou: They go..  
  
Jou: Isnt he lucky, this cold hearted guy.  
  
Jou: And they say...  
  
Jou: Hes so lucky, hes a star but he cry cry crys in his lonely heart thinking 'if theres nothing missing in my life then why to these dreams come at night?'  
  
Jou: I-I ah ah eah  
  
Tea: *hosting a awards thing* Second Duelist and the winner is....Seto! *everyone cheers*  
  
Jou: I-I ah ah eah  
  
Yugi: Im Yugi Motou For Duelist Extreme standing outside the area waiting for Seto *hears fangirls scream* OMG HERE HE COMES!  
  
Jou: Isnt he lucky, this cold dueling star.  
  
Jou: He is so lucky but why does he cry?  
  
Jou: if there is nothing missing his his life why do tears come at night?  
  
Jou: And they say...  
  
Jou: Hes so lucky, hes a star but he cry cry crys in his lonely heart thinking 'if theres nothing missing in my life then why to these dreams come at night?'  
  
(Repeat 2X) ~^~^~^~  
  
DSK: Well?  
  
Seto: I DO NOT CRY! AND I DON'T GET LOST IN KAIBA CORP!  
  
DSK:..I never said you did.It just fit there im sorry..  
  
Jou: Hmph..Make me sing about that bastard.  
  
Seto: You hate me?  
  
Jou: no but I /DO/ have to keep up my act you know.  
  
Seto: oh yeah.  
  
DSK: Ahem.  
  
Seto&Jou: *Makes kawaii chibi faces* PLEASE R&R WED APPRECIATE IT A LOT! ^_^  
  
DSK: You heard them! R&R! 


	5. Sk8erGirl

DSK: heeey im back!  
  
Everyone: Oh joy..  
  
DSK: -_- Anyways.I wrote this song. Its an original one but when I think about it the more I think it could be from Anzu's POV so yeah.  
  
Anzu: YAY!  
  
Everyone: *groan*  
  
DSK: anyways.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh TYVM!  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
I hear all the boys start talkin'  
  
When I pass cause I'm the last thing they will see...  
  
Chorus:  
  
Cause I'm a streetwise punkass bitch who rules the street with her blazing skateboard  
  
Yeah Im dressed for success and my board will take me anywhere I please...  
  
They all dont know who I am All they know is im a girl  
  
They dont expect to see a girl slidin down the street on a board  
  
Well they dont know anything about me  
  
Chorus: Cause I'm a streetwise punkass bitch who rules the street with her blazing skateboard  
  
Yeah Im dressed for success and my board will take me anywhere I please...  
  
Bridge:  
  
Will they ever know that a girl can be one too?  
  
They all think that only guys can skateboard  
  
Well I will prove them wrong  
  
They will all stare when im through  
  
Chorus (X2)  
  
Yeah I'm one of the crowd but they wouldnt know it  
  
Yeah ive got style and ive got class  
  
But they never know who I am  
  
Cause im the nameless skatergirl  
  
Yeah, Im the nameless skatergirl.  
  
The nameless skater girl...  
  
~^~^~^~ DSK: So how do you like it?  
  
Seto: It was horrable.  
  
Yami: Yeah.  
  
Anzu: *quietly fuming*  
  
Bakura: *snickers* It sounds horrable.  
  
Ryou&Yugi: I liked it!  
  
DSK: -_- R&R please. 


	6. Maybe a little 'change' is a good thing

DSK: new song! except, i didnt do this one and I didnt copy it. My dear muse made it! well...hes not just mah muse hes my Yami and my best friend? Anyways..heres his song..  
  
~^~^~^~ Do you even see me? Do you even care? It seems to me that you dont. Everyday I wish for someone here to care. Someone to listen. Someone to care.. But nothing ever seems to change.  
  
Nothing ever changes. It passes you by. Once was but now is, you never seem to notice..  
  
You always seem so quiet, do you feel alright? This isnt like you. Youre usually upright. You used to be so cheerful. But lately its not the same.  
  
You can never stop change. But everyone notices you when you dont even notice the change. You give up all your hope.  
  
Never ever give up...  
  
~Kenny the Amazing Skateboard Guy  
  
~^~^~ DSK: I like it. I think the first part I think could be abour Ryou with his yami and the second part is Yugi ^_^  
  
Yugi: ^____^  
  
Ryou: cool.  
  
Seto: hmph  
  
Jou: Whatever..  
  
Bakura: Dear ra it was bad!  
  
Yami: even Isis sounded better when she sang.  
  
DSK: Anyways..R&R ^_^ *dives into a pile of pixi stix* 


	7. UhhA Dark and Stormy day RUN! ITS ANZU!

DSK: YAAAY Im back!  
  
Everyone: *Groans*  
  
DSK: This one Is about Anzu and Yami!  
  
Yami: *gags and falls over dead*  
  
Anzu: YAY!  
  
Bakura: heh..  
  
DSK: yes this one is a parody of Avril Lavigne's Im with you.  
  
DSK: AIGHT LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!  
  
~~~~~~  
Im standing in the crowd  
Im waiting for the duel  
I thought that the match would start  
  
Theres nothing but the cheers  
No dueling anywhere   
Im waiting but you dont appear  
  
Dont you try to turn back  
Dont you try to run  
  
Its those dark duel days  
Your Trying to win but dont  
try to keep your head up keep your heart in place  
remember who you are and you'll always win  
always win...  
  
Im searching for your face  
im trying to place   
that look in your eyes is cold  
  
Cause your faced within yourself  
and you get lost within yourself  
And you feel like your all alone  
  
Remember im right beside you  
Remember i'll help you through   
  
Its those dark shadows   
Comming,closing around you  
and dont you worry just look around  
you see all your friends and we, are with you.  
we're with you...  
  
Oh why do you aways run away?  
Why do you always try to hide  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeaah oh  
  
Its a dark cold day  
wondering why your gone  
wont you please come back please try again  
you know you will win if you remiain (repeat)  
  
Yeah you will always win if you..remain..  
Remain..  
Remain...  
  
~~~~  
DSK: WOO! There we go anyways...  
  
Anzu: yeah yeah..*makes a cute face and smiles brightly* Please R&R The more reviews the more songs and poems! ^__^  
  
Yugi: *now terrified of Anzu* eep! *hides behind DSK*  
  
DSK: ^_^ *hugs Yugi* well, you heard the girl! R&R! 


	8. Oops I did it again! Or Just Plain Stupi...

DA/DSK: rofl...uhh...*shifty eyes* I found this song last night on my computer and i listened to it, i found it kinda funny...and i wrote a prody on it...LOL i dunno if it makes sence..  
  
DJK: None of your stuff makes sence woman!  
  
Y/T: SHUT UP! *bonks him on the head with her frying pan*  
  
DJK: x.x  
  
Mandra: err.. *blinks*  
  
DYM: *write a note and passes it around to everyone whos reading this: Don't mess with the frying pan-wielding yami!*  
  
DSK/DA: *sweatdrops* okay..anyways..   
  
Kenny: No you go!  
  
Josh: No you!  
  
Kenny: You!  
  
Josh: No you!  
  
DA/DSK: SILENCE!  
  
*frog croaks*  
  
DA/DSK: You both have to!  
  
Josh&Kenny: Aww!  
  
DA/DSK: NOW!  
  
Josh: Fine. DSK doesnt own any of this   
  
Kenny: Especially britney spear's songs thank god.  
  
Josh: Not to mention yugiuoh. She just does this cause shes bored.  
  
Kenny: Probally the only thing she owns in this is her insanity.  
  
Josh: Anyways, on with the...song..  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!  
  
I think I did it again! I made you believe, we duel more for fun. Oh baby. It might seem like it's fake, but then it just means that i'm serious. 'Cause to lose all my sences that is just so typically me. Oh baby baby.. Oops! I did it again! I played with your cards! Got lost in the game. Oh baby baby. Oops! You think that you've won. That i'm so far behind. Just wait, i'll get you back!  
  
You see my problem is this: I'm duelin' away. Wishin' that Magician's, they truely exsist. I cry watchin' the duels. Can you see my puzzle glow, when everyone's around? But to lose all my sences that is just so typically me. Oh baby baby. Oops! I did it again! I played with your cards! Got lost in the game. Oh baby baby. Oops! You think that you've won. That i'm so far behind. Just wait, i'll get you back!  
  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah! Oh Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!  
  
*Duelists Ready?* Yuugi! Before you go, there's something I want you to have. Oh! it's wonderful.. But wait a minute.. Isn't this? Yeah! Yes it is. But I thought you needed it to stay in the game? Well Yuugi, I really wanted you to have this. Tch. Aww! You shouldn't have!  
  
Oops! I did it again to your cards! Got lost, in this game oh baby! Oops! You think that i'm so far behind. Just wait, i'll get you back!  
  
Oops! I did it again! I played with your cards. Got lost in the game. Oh baby baby. Oops! You think that you've won. That i'm so far behind. Just wait, i'll get you back! (x2)  
  
DA/DSK: There you have it..Its kinda cunfusing and weird but yeah..  
  
Josh: More then that..  
  
DSK: Shut up..  
  
Kenny: heh..its more like-  
  
DSK: *glares*  
  
Kenny: *shuts up*  
  
Y/T: anyways, please review before these bums DSK calls yami's get pounded! 


End file.
